Erena
|image = Erena.jpg |gender = female |series = |school = Majisuka Jyogakuen |affinity = Majisuka Jyogakuen Maeda Gundan |1st = Choukoku and Nezumi (handiwork only) The Most Evil Shitennou Gekikara, Laughing! (First Full Appearance) |last = All Majisuka students' gathering, the tearful graduation ceremony |episode = Majisuka Gakuen (4) |actress = }} was a supporting character of Majisuka Gakuen. Appearance and Personality Erena was the younger sister of Minami, and looked up to her sibling dearly. After Minami was killed by a group of yankees, Erena blamed Maeda Atsuko for her sister's death. Erena was quiet and withdrawn, seeming to have difficulty telling people her real feelings. She was both childish and dishonest when seeking revenge for Minami's death. Instead of approaching Atsuko to reveal her identity and resolve the issue, Erena tried to secretly sabotage the other girl. Towards the end of the series Erena finally came to forgive Atsuko, and was happy to see her become the Rappapa president. Erena wore a Majisuka Jyogakuen uniform with a short skirt. Over it she wore a long white cardigan, and she had a plaid ribbon on her collar. Her hair was black and shoulder-length, styled in waves. History Erena's parents had split up when she was at a young age. She went to live with her father, while her older sister Minami lived with her mother and grandmother. Both siblings kept in contact, and were shown to be close. In a flashback scene, Minami encouraged her younger sister to live life seriously. When Minami was killed by yankees that were after Atsuko, Erena blamed Atsuko for her sister's death. It is unknown whether Erena entered Majisuka Gakuen because Atsuko transferred to the school, or that she was a student there beforehand. Majisuka Gakuen Choukoku and Nezumi Before her first appearance onscreen, Erena put up posters claiming that Atsuko was a murderer around the school. Onizuka Daruma and the school president were disgusted by this, while Nezumi worked out who was behind the accusations. The Most Evil Shitennou Gekikara, Laughing! Erena first appeared when she silently watched Atsuko on the school roof. She later wrote in Atsuko's nursing book, calling her a murderer again. For The Sake of Minami, For The Sake of Yuko Nezumi caught Erena putting tacks in Atsuko's outdoor shoes at the shoe cupboard. She instructed the other girl on how to get revenge by leading Atsuko into a trap. Following Nezumi's advice, Minami came to Atsuko's classroom and issued a formal challenge. She revealed her relation to Minami by stating her full name. Despite knowing it was likely to be a trap, Atsuko still accepted the challenge. After Atsuko went to the promised location, students from Yabakune Joshishogo Koko ambushed her as per Nezumi's instructions. Erena was then confronted by Atsuko's follower Onizuka Daruma. Daruma emphasized that Atsuko was also hurting over Minami's death, and had pushed all her friends away out of guilt. Erena told Daruma that Atsuko was receiving the same treatment that her sister had suffered, which made Daruma realize that the meeting place for their fight is actually a trap. Maeda, serious! Sado... cries. Erena appeared when Atsuko goes to fight the Rappapa vice-president Sado. Although she still claimed to hate Atsuko, she appeared worried for the other girl despite her words. Atsuko reassured her that she would win, saying that Minami would laugh at her if she lost. Erena stood with the rest of Maeda Gundan during the fight. When Atsuko was proclaimed to be the winner, Erena seemed overcome with emotion. She began to cry when she realized that Atsuko reminded her of Minami. After this, Erena finally stopped blaming Atsuko for her sister's death. All Majisuka students' gathering, the tearful graduation ceremony She was present at the graduation ceremony, and smiled when Atsuko became the top of Majijo. Trivia * Erena did not appear in Majisuka Gakuen 2, due to her actress graduating from AKB48 that year. * Her name in the series was written in instead of the . This showed the relationship between Erena and her sister, Minami, who has her name written in . Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Season 1